Observations
by Zeef
Summary: Billy and Tommy have nothing in common other than their faces, right? Teddy notices that maybe they have more in common than they like to think. (One-shot)


I don't own the Young Avengers.

This is another story that just popped into my head. I noticed that Billy usually flies places instead of just teleporting, and that Tommy (before they split up) rarely just walks places, so I wrote this to explain it.

* * *

Teddy couldn't say he was the most observant member of the team. He wasn't. That title belonged to Kate. No, Teddy couldn't say he was very observant, but when it came to Billy, he noticed everything. He knew how Billy reacted when he was surprised, or he was trying to avoid a topic. He knew what Billy liked to do on the weekend, and where he hid things he didn't want anyone else to find. Teddy knew his boyfriend's favorite musical, his favorite song, and his favorite pasta dish. He knew Billy's favorite comic, his favorite video game, and favorite hero. Yes, Teddy knew just about everything there was to know about William Kaplan (Maximoff), and no one noticed everything he does about the witch.

Then the new boy joined, Tommy. He didn't pay him much mind at first. Sure he looks like Billy, but his personality is so different from his maybe twin that Teddy didn't think they had any possibility of being related... but then he said something, or maybe it was a gesture, Teddy wasn't sure, but something about it sang Billy. At first he couldn't tell what it meant. Tommy didn't do whatever it is the same way that Billy did it, but whatever it is, it was similar.

He started watching Tommy, secretly of course. If the team saw, they'd say he had a crush on him. He didn't. Tommy wasn't really his type. Teddy was just curious. As he watched, he noticed things about him, how he never said anything about his life, or his favorite things, or what he liked to do. He also noticed that Tommy never walked anywhere. He always ran.

He noticed that he would defend New Jersey pizza to the point of getting in a fist fight (Eli wasn't happy when they had to have dinner somewhere else because Tommy got them kicked out of the pizza place). Teddy observed that when Tommy got angry, his Jersey accent came out in full force (like when he got them thrown out of the pizza place when he got in a fight over whether Jersey or New York pizza was better). He noticed that Tommy would disappear during most of his free time, and return with something he bragged was from Rome, or London, or a small town in France (the red Cordobes hat from Spain that he got for Cassie was the funniest, because it clashed so horribly with his green and silver suit). Teddy noticed that Tommy seemed to love _Dr. Horrible's Sing Along Blog_ (he would always make fun of Billy after watching it), and _Green Day _(his favorite song being 'Jesus of Suburbia') and coffee (even though no one else liked it when he drank coffee. It made him too dang hyper.)

Then he started noticing similarities. They both moved in with the Kaplans, and started having to share a room. It meant they had to spend a lot of time together, and it gave Teddy more time to observe him. He noticed that when Tommy woke up in the middle of the night, he would hum rock songs to himself until he fell back to sleep (Billy would hum songs from 'The Sound of Music' but the fact that they both hummed after having bad dreams had to mean _something_). Whenever he would get something like money, he would hide it in between the mattress and the box-spring at the foot of the bed, (like Billy did).They both hide behind masks, Billy's being his utter nerdiness, and Tommy's being his bad boy facade (not to say Billy isn't nerdy and Tommy isn't a bad boy, but they both go a little further than they would if they weren't trying to hide something). Both of the boys often changed the subject (Billy suggesting they talk about the newest news about some new movie or show, Tommy saying something extremely random that always changed the topic).

But something was still bothering Teddy. He just couldn't figure out what it was. It wasn't until they were fighting in the Civil War that he figured it out.

He realized why Tommy never just walked anywhere.

He understood why Billy didn't just teleport to where they were going.

They both would go as fast as they could.

And they both loved the feeling of wind through their hair.

* * *

So that's that. Please review! I'll be writing more Young Avengers fanfictions soon, so tell me what you think of this.


End file.
